


The Forth Night：漫长的一天

by sulimi



Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [4]
Category: Produce 101 Japan, pdj, produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulimi/pseuds/sulimi
Summary: 慎入！带一点点强迫性质。这两个人交集几乎为零，没办法写，只能ooc……nmx被我ooc到天际去了！完整设定我会尽早找机会写一个的，怕大家看不懂为什么剧情会变成这个样子。虽然我搞簧，还是np总受，但是还是希望尽量把剧情和设定完善的。
Relationships: 白岩总受
Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536313
Kudos: 8





	The Forth Night：漫长的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 慎入！带一点点强迫性质。  
这两个人交集几乎为零，没办法写，只能ooc……nmx被我ooc到天际去了！
> 
> 完整设定我会尽早找机会写一个的，怕大家看不懂为什么剧情会变成这个样子。  
虽然我搞簧，还是np总受，但是还是希望尽量把剧情和设定完善的。

“你明明知道，鹤房汐恩有喜欢的人了，却还要做这种事，是不是太过分了？”  
白岩瑠姬坐在地上，拿出手帕清理着残留在头发上的精液。警觉地转过身去，他没想到会被别人看到这种事情。  
“Kira-Kira的爱豆，竟然是这种人，你觉得粉丝知道了，会怎么样？”

藏在黑暗中的人走了出来，抽走了白岩手中的手帕，把它丢在地上。然后把手贴在了白岩脸上，“Shiroiwa-Kun的善良，总是用在奇怪的地方。”  
白岩瑠姬抬起头，看见一抹粉色，却因为有些过长，遮住了眼睛，看不清楚脸，“Kawanishi-Kun？”  
川西拓实轻笑了一声，然后蹲下来搂住了白岩瑠姬，“Shiroiwa-Kun，怎么办呢？被看到了。”  
白岩瑠姬把自己推离川西拓实的怀抱站了起来，低下头看着川西，“Alpha的第一次情热期，要是没有Omega的抚慰，会失控的。我不过是帮了Shion一个小忙罢了。虽然没想过，但是被看到，也是没办法的事情。明天我会去辞职的。”  
“Ruki就不问问我到底会不会说出去？”川西有些气恼地用力抱住了白岩，让他无法挣脱自己的怀抱，“为什么Ruki总能这样，目不斜视，像是可以感受不到别人的目光？”  
白岩瑠姬抬起头，有些不解地盯着川西拓实的粉色头发，为什么又是这种话，这种和大平祥生如出一辙的话，“你在说什么啊……但是我……”

“但是你谁也不喜欢，你喜欢的永远都只有舞台，完美的Idol。”川西拓实的泪水从眼眶落下，落到白岩瑠姬的发梢，缓缓流入他的后背。一点一点，灼烧着。  
白岩瑠姬有些无奈地拍了拍川西的背，“以后，我会注意的。”他没办法明确说出是要注意什么，是多注意身边的人对他不一样的目光，还是多注意不让别人对他产生不该有的想法。

因为白岩瑠姬还没来得及贴回隔离贴的缘故，大吉岭茶的味道开始散发开来，让川西拓实红了耳朵。  
“Ruki，我就不可以吗？”川西稍稍歪了歪头，将嘴唇贴在白岩耳边，一点点像唇边移去，“你就不能来安抚一下我吗？”

也许是因为贴的太近，又或者是川西过于激动，让隔离贴也没办法阻隔信息素的外泄，白岩闻到了川西特有的酸甜的草莓味。他苦笑了一声，“我连自己都帮不了，又怎么帮你呢？”  
“为什么呢？”川西拓实的唇贴在了白岩瑠姬的唇边，“啾”了一下，“就因为我是Omega吗？难道只有Alpha才可以吗？”

白岩的双手低垂着，眼睛失去神采，“Ren-Kun也好，谁也好，都比我这种Omega有用吧。如果你想要打抑制剂，我可以帮你。”

“Ruki……为什么呢？”川西拓实将手伸向下面，隔着裤子抚摸着白岩瑠姬的性器，“为什么只对我这么残忍呢？”  
白岩瑠姬抬起手，手指缠绕着川西的头发，“不知道，也许只是不知道该怎么帮你。也许是，堕落的人，只有我一个就够了。”  
他将手指贴在川西眉毛上，滑过眼角、脸颊、下颌骨，又轻轻点了下川西的喉结，“只愿你不要后悔。”

白岩瑠姬解开了两人的裤子，将勃起的性器贴在一起，一边磨蹭，一边用双手抚慰着。他闭着眼，听着川西的喘息，放开自己的性器，将一根手指抵在川西拓实的后穴。刚准备探入一根手指，就被川西握住手腕，拉开了。  
“Ruki果真是Baka，”川西亲了亲白岩的鼻尖，“看来那瓶Omega伪装剂还是很好用的。”

白岩瑠姬瞪大了双眼，刚想反抗，就被川西拓实压住了双手。川西将龟头有下没下地戳着白岩的穴口，“Ruki其实是喜欢的对吧，这种事情。”  
他扶着自己挺立的柱身，将龟头插进了白岩的后穴。已经过了情热期的Omega，即便受到了信息素的影响，后穴依旧不够湿润，没有前戏的性爱，让白岩忍不住因为轻微疼痛，低声尖叫了一下，“啊……轻点……”

川西的龟头一下下在白岩的小穴里抽插着，等待那个贪吃的小嘴开始适应。等到小穴开始分泌出更多液体，他便狠心地将整个肉棒都插了进去，“啊……不行……放开……”白岩瑠姬的双手锤打着川西的肩，“轻点……”  
可是好不容易把人骗到手的川西拓实显然不愿意这样轻易放过他。川西将双手扶着白岩的腰，如同打桩机一样，一下下快速地抽插着，每一下都顶到最里面，然后再抽出整个柱身，只留龟头在穴内。  
“啊……”白岩只能将腿缠在川西的身上，仰头呻吟着，“不行了……啊……慢点……Takumi……”  
可是川西置若罔闻，反而加快了速度，他吮吸着白岩的脖颈，在肩膀处留下了一个小小的吻痕，“Ruki很喜欢吧，这样激烈的性爱。”  
白岩瑠姬的汗水从额头流出，汇集在下巴滴下，落在自己的肩窝处，他摇着头，说不出一句完整的话，“不……嗯……啊……慢……”  
川西拓实皱着眉将白岩瑠姬往身上压，“是觉得慢了吗？Ruki-Chan？”  
白岩瑠姬只能摇头，一张嘴每个字都会变成呻吟，但是川西像是看不见一样，依旧保持着这个速度。“啊……”白岩蜷缩着脚趾，浑身抽搐着，到达了今天的第一次高潮。  
可是他的性器却被川西握住，并没有射出来，“要一起才行哦，Ruki。”

泪水瞬间盈满了白岩的眼眶，他求饶地看着川西，每一声呻吟，都带着哭泣的嘶喊，“嗯……不要……啊……”  
川西拓实又狠狠抽插了几十下，松开对白岩性器的禁锢，紧紧搂住他，将精液射进了白岩的身体。  
白岩瑠姬也如同死了一次一般，射了出来。

“对不起，可是我真的太喜欢你了。Ruki。”川西拓实并没有松开手，“喜欢你，喜欢地要死掉了。”


End file.
